1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas for use with mobile telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of antennas for mobile telephones capable of operation in more than one frequency band (dual mode) is constrained by the market demand continually to reduce the overall size of telephones. An antenna for a foldable telephone, or "flip" phone as it called, will need to be especially compact while still being capable of providing satisfactory performance.
A typical foldable phone comprises two main sections connected by a hinge mechanism. When such a telephone is in the closed position, performance of the antenna must be sufficient to enable the satisfactory reception of incoming signals. The phone is normally used in the opened position, but incoming calls as well as text and data messages must be received when the phone is in the closed position.